Descalzo
by Lord Makurus
Summary: Harry tiene la habilidad de ver la historia de cada objeto que toca, lo quiera o no. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Señor Dumbledore

**N.A: Una idea que me vino a la mente con la suficiente fuerza para escribirlo. Déjame saber lo que piensas.**

**N.T: Espero les guste esta traducción! Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling y la historia a Zaxaramas como 'Barefoot'. Daré todo mi esfuerzo por esta maravillosa historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Señor Dumbledore

Hay un suave golpeteo en la puerta. Ese debe ser el director. Camino por el pasillo y abro la puerta principal. Un hombre alto y muy viejo está delante de mí, vestido con lo que parece un largo vestido púrpura.

"El señor Dumbledore, supongo?" Extiendo mi mano.

"Ah, sí. Tú debes ser Harry" Él sacude mi mano. Sus anillos tocan mis dedos, una gran cantidad de información fluye en mi cabeza.

Este hombre tiene 114 años, ha usado uno de estos anillos desde que tenía 8 años y el otro a estado en su poder por sólo unos pocos años menos, pero es más viejo que él. De unos 400 años, este anillo a sido llevado por muchos magos y brujas, produce un escudo mágico para detener los hechizos.

"Por favor, entre" Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y le señalo la sala de estar.

"¿Tu tía y tu tío no están en casa?" Él pregunta, sentándose en el sofá.

"Después de recibir su carta, les sugerí que pasaran el día en otro lugar, ellos tienen una aversión por las cosas que consideran anormales, lo que incluye la magia. Por cierto, ese anillo que lleva, el escudo, es fantástico." Se ve sorprendido mientras frota el anillo.

"Fascinante. Veo que tu carta fue bien infundada. ¿Cómo es qué supiste escribirme? Por lo que dijiste tu tía no te habría dado mi nombre." Frunce ligeramente el ceño, claramente no entendiendo del todo la situación.

"Hay una caja con muchas cosas de mis padres en el desván, incluyendo su voluntad, escrita por un tal Albus Dumbledore." Le entrego el testamento que estaba en la mesita de café, él lo lee antes de observarme por un rato.

"¿Cuánto puedes deducir con solo esto?" Pregunta.

"Esta es la copia original" le digo "Alguien no muy humano lo manejó brevemente, un goblin, pero no estoy muy seguro de lo que sea que signifique. Sus dedos parecían ásperos y habría manejado mucho en la forja de metales preciosos."

"Solo habría estado en su poder por corto tiempo" Dijo Dumbledore maravillado "Su interacción con el testamento habrían sido de pocos minutos para hacer una copia."

"Sentí cada parte del testamento. Busque en cada milímetro, buscando algo que me conectara con mis padres. Un pequeño punto en la parte de atrás, algo que no podía ver con mis ojos, desbloqueo esta información. Creo que pudo haber sido un pedazo de piel."

"¿Después de todos estos años?" Levanta una de sus blancas cejas "El pergamino no se ha visto afectado por el tiempo, tal vez esa sea la razón."

"Supongo que es original era un banquero de algún tipo. Trabaja con metales, ¿monedas talvez?" Él asiente mientas hablo "Las únicas otras cosas que había en la caja eran fotografías y lo que podrían ser dos varitas."

"¿No las has tocado?" Pregunta.

"Uno de los únicos consejos que tía Petunia me ha dado: 'Ten cuidado con lo que tocas'. Me lo dijo después que descubrió lo que podía hacer. Me encantaba tocar antigüedades."

"Estoy muy seguro que tendrías un futuro brillante en el comercio de antigüedades" Él sonríe.

"Había considerado esa opción, antes de saber sobre la magia. No toqué las varitas, quería que alguien conocedor del tema estuviera presente. Una vez toqué una lámpara que fue utilizada por un hombre para golpear a su esposa hasta matarla" Hago una pausa "Es una bendición, tanto como una maldición."

"Siento tanto que hayas sido testigo de algo como eso a tan temprana edad" Se veía angustiado "Tal vez tocar las varitas puede no ser una buena idea?"

"Parece que tengo una reacción más fuertes con cosas mágicas. El anillo que lleva, el escudo, le puedo decir que tiene exactamente 400 años. Una mujer llamada Annabelle Lovegood lo forjó a mano y realizó lo mágico también. Tardo cuatro semanas en completarlo y solo diecisiete personas lo han usado. Usted se lo compró a un hombre no mágico llamado George Alvis en España en su cumpleaños número diecisiete. Un hombre cercano a usted llamado Gellert lo probó, pero no le quedó muy bien. Miles de hechizos han chocado en el escudo a lo largo de su existencia, algunos de los más desagradables eran de Gellert en realidad." Me río suavemente "Es extraño cómo los más cercanos a nosotros pueden volverse en nuestra contra" Sus ojos parecen sombrearse un poco.

"¿Cómo?."

"Magia, sospecho" Sonrió "Ha tenido ese anillo por mucho tiempo más que cualquiera que lo haya portado, su vida está impresa en el. Los que no son mágicos no dejan huellas tan pesadas o profundas, a veces siento que un mago ha caminado por el supermercado."

"Verdaderamente asombroso" Parpadea cuando me levanto.

"Las varitas están en el desván, no las he movido."

"Lidera el camino" Me sigue a las escaleras.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó con Gellert?" Digo en voz baja "Entiendo que hubo guerras."

"Gellert, como muchos antes que él, cayó preso de la enfermedad de la magia negra" Él exhala "Corrompe la mente con promesas de poder. Él hizo muchas cosas en su búsqueda de poder, muchos murieron en sus manos y en las de sus seguidores. Al igual que Voldemort, siempre habrá adoradores ávidos."

"El desván está allá arriba" Señaló la escotilla, ansioso por cambiar el tema "No puedo alcanzarlo yo mismo" Digo tímidamente "¿Le importaría?" Él ríe suavemente.

"No hay problema" Levanta la mano y tira del cordón, extendiendo los escalones hacia nosotros "¿Tu habilidad funciona en seres vivos?" Él pregunta mientras subimos.

"No en general" Agacho la cabeza bajo una viga "Los humanos no mágicos no funcionan. Obtuve algo de ti, pero sentí como si estuvieras frenando de alguna manera bloqueándome" Tiré de la cadena para encender la luz.

"Interesante" Se para a mi lado ante la caja de cartón "Fui yo quien recuperó estas posesiones, la casa estaba casi destruida, esto fue todo lo que quedo."

"Lo sé" Yo digo simplemente.

Me agacho y tomo las dos varitas envueltas en tela.

"¿Preferirías la de tu madre o la de tu padre primero?" Dumbledore pregunta.

"Va a ser desagradable de cualquier manera, llevas una varita todo el día, todos los días durante años. Añádele el hecho de que no son simples objetos, sino de que son parte de una persona, de mis padres" Coloco ambas varitas en el suelo frente a mí "Creo que una experiencia será más que suficiente" Pongo mis manos sobre las varitas al mismo tiempo y rápidamente me desmayo.

* * *

Luces brillantes. La sábana en la que me recosté, aunque estaba lavada, ha visto morir a 13 personas. Me siento bruscamente. Un hospital, lleno de… magos.

"Harry " Miro rápidamente a mi izquierda, Dumbledore está de pie allí. Con una cara amigable "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si un hipogrifo acabara de arrollarme" Digo sin pensar "Lo que sea que eso signifique" Dumbledore se ríe ligeramente.

"El joven James solía decir lo mismo cuando se despertaba en una cama de hospital" Él sonríe.

"Hablando de camas, las sábanas contienen historias terribles" Sus ojos se abren un poco.

"No había pensado que sería un problema, perdóname" Él dice rápidamente. Le resto importancia.

"Está bien. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Después de tocar las varitas, caíste en un estado de coma. Espere 10 minutos antes de traerte aquí, en el Hospital San Mungo, para enfermedades y lesiones mágicas" Él dice agitando un brazo alrededor de la habitación.

"Bonito lugar" Me río. Miré mi bata de hospital. Esta vacío "Estas cosas" Tiré de la tela "¿De donde vino?" Es como un vacío.

"El Sanador lo conjuró cuando llegaste."

"¿Conjurado?"

"Una rama de la magia llamada transfiguración. Permite al mago alterar la forma de una cosa a otra. La conjuración es una práctica muy compleja. Pensé que reaccionarías mal ante un prenda preexistente, pero parece que esto te a inquietado un poco."

"Es solo una experiencia nueva" Yo digo "Su historia comenzó hace unos minutos. ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aquí?"

"¿Ya te disgustan los hospitales?" Él sonríe amablemente "Pensé que era mejor no dar tu nombre, aunque creo que tu cicatriz podría haberte delatado un poco."

"Supongo que sí" Ociosamente froto mi cicatriz en forma de rayo "Las varitas. Muchos hechizos las han atravesado. Han tomado vidas y las han defendido, la maravilla y la ira detrás de cada una. Aprendiendo nuevos hechizos y viéndolos desplegarse ante sus ojos."

"Si puedo preguntar, ¿Cuánto aprendiste?"

"Todavía se está procesando, pero las palabras están allí junto con lo que hacen los hechizos. Puedo sentir el tipo de personas que eran" Yo sonrió tristemente "Solo desearía haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos realmente" Sacudo la cabeza "¿Dónde está mi ropa ahora? Será interesante ver a dónde han viajado sin mí."

"Justo en la mesa de a lado" Señala sobre mi hombro. Mi mano toca mi camiseta y mi ropa salta sobre mi cuerpo.

"Eso fue desagradable" Digo haciendo reír a Dumbledore.

"Puede ser un poco discordante de vez en cuando" Dijo él estando deacuerdo. Bajo los pies al suelo y me pongo de pie. Miro mis pies, me han dado zapatos.

"Nunca me gustaron los zapatos" Me siento de nuevo en la cama y me quito los zapatos y los calcetines "Mucho que aprender a través de la planta de los pies" Pongo mis pies descalzos en el suelo y me sacudo los dedos de los pies. Un enorme edificio con algún tipo de burbuja mágica protectora a su alrededor. Miles de nuevas vidas han llegado y terminaron dentro de estos pasillos. La muerte siempre presente, así como la vida. Chistes jugados en amigos. Familias terminando y comenzando. Bromas jugadas entre amigos, espinillas para eliminar, cabello para arreglar o reemplazar.

"Harry" Me giro para mirar a Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Es mucho para asimilar" Me levanto "Un edificio mágico" Miro a mi alrededor "¿Dijiste que podrías llevarme a buscar los artículos que estan escritos en mi carta?

"Ah, sí. Al Callejón Diagon. ¿Quizás si mejor vamos por algo de comida primero? Me han dicho que estas agotado" Mi estomago se queja mientras asiento con la cabeza "Escuché que los sándwiches de atún por aquí valen la pena el viaje" Él comienza a guiarme por el pasillo.

Muchos quejidos y gemidos de los visitantes y pacientes actuales. Animales corriendo y volando, no es algo que esperaría ver en un hospital. Magos.

"¿Algo sobre estas personas?" Me agacho para evitar un pájaro negro volando hacia mi cabeza.

"Quizás podrías decirme" Dumbledore dice con algo de picardía.

"No los he tocado, eso no es justo" Miro como un perro huye de un hombre de túnica blanca "Esa persona es un hombre, pero también un perro."

"Un raro talento al que nos referimos como 'Animago'." Dice cuando entramos en el elevador "Entre tú y yo, tú padre podría convertirse en un ciervo" dice en voz baja "Uno debe registrarse en el Ministerio, por supuesto, pero algunos se escapan de las normas" Él guiña un ojo. Yo sonrío.

"Las varitas como que… me hablaron" Yo digo "Normalmente solo aprendo cuando toco las cosa, pero estas parecían como si estuvieran…"

"¿Vivas?" Él sugiere.

"Sí." Asiento con la cabeza "Me contaron la historia, en lugar de que yo solo lo supiera" Entro en la información "Realmente las usan para todo, ¿no?"

"La mayoría de las cosas requieren una varita. A veces se usan para limpiar, cocinar. Ciertas personas disfrutan de los métodos manuales para hacer las cosas, otras prefieren usar magia incluso para las tareas más simples. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Él me mira.

"¿Quién es Peter Pettigrew?"


	2. Capítulo 2: Diagonal

**N.A: Creo que el primer capítulo salió un poco serio. Harry es un niño, aunque tiene una mentalidad madura por lo que ve cuando toca las cosas. Disfruten.**

**N.T: Otro capítulo, Yay!**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Diagonalmente

Nos sentamos en la cafetería del hospital con un sándwich de atún cada uno.

"Peter era un muy querido amigo de tus padres." Dumbledore dice de forma triste. "Tus padres se vieron obligados a esconderse cuando Lord Voldemort comenzó a ganar poder. Ayudé a James y Lily con una protección sobre su propiedad, llamado encantamiento Fidelius. Algunos de los ingredientes necesarios para realizar el ritual no fueron fáciles de conseguir, aún menos en tiempos de guerra, pero logré adquirirlos" Explica. "El propósito del encanto Fidelio es esconder una ubicación y esta se vuelve invisible para otros, solo aquellos que conocen el 'secreto' pueden encontrar y obtener acceso a esa ubicación."

"¿El secreto?." Pregunto, tomando otro bocado.

"Piensa en ello como una contraseña, sin esa 'contraseña' ni siquiera podrías hallar la ubicación. El plan era que solo los Potter y su 'Guardián secreto' debían conocer el secreto, siendo el Guardián el único de pasar dicho secreto."

"Se oye… reservado" Yo digo y él sonríe un poco.

"En efecto." Él asiente. "Tus padres confiaron el secreto a un hombre llamado Sirius Black, todo el mundo que llegó a conocer a James y Sirius les pareció por mucho tiempo que eran inseparables casi como hermanos. Al final de la guerra Sirius simplemente debía visitar a James y Lily para decirles que era seguro salir de su escondite."

"¿Entonces qué pasó?." Pregunto.

"Pusieron su confianza en la persona equivocada." Él dice con gravedad. "Sirius reveló el secreto a Voldemort, quien fue al Valle de Godric y asesinó a James y Lily antes de que fuera destruido por ti."

"¿Destruido?." Arrugo la frente.

"Algunos magos, incluyéndome, no creen que realmente se haya ido" Él me mira mientras junto mis dedos colocando las puntas contras mis labios.

"¿Y Sirius Black? ¿Qué sucedió con él?."

"Después de que Voldemort fuese derrotado, se informó que Sirius fue encontrado por Peter, quien intentaba detenerlo, pero lamentablemente Sirius mató a Peter, junto con doce muggles."

"¿Muggles?."

"Humanos sin magia, así les decimos. Sirius fue enviado a Azkaban. El lugar más horrible de la tierra, los guardianes de esa prisión se llaman Dementores. Algo que investigar en el futuro talvez." Dice. "Peter recibió póstumamente una Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase. Una medalla de valentía." Le suministra.

"¿Y si le dijera que Sirius Black no era el guardián secreto de mis padres? ¿Entonces qué pasaría?." Pregunto. Dumbledore me mira fijamente.

"Las varitas." Él dice, sacando ambas varitas. Tomando la varita de mi madre en su mano.

"Un gran hechizo que se destaca es el encanto Fidelius" Explico, pasando los dedos por la madera lisa. "El nombre del guardián es parte del encantamiento, ¿cierto?."

"Sí."

"Peter Pettigrew fue el Guardián Secreto." Digo en voz baja. "Alguien vómito en esta mesa ayer."

"¿Estas completamente seguro?." Enfatiza. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

Dumbledore saca otra varita, la suya por lo que parece. Coloca la punta en su cien y extrae lentamente un mechón de hebras plateadas, dejándolas en un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

"Eso fue raro." Yo comento.

"Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar, ¿Qué tal un viaje por el Callejón Diagon?." Él ofrece con una sonrisa.

"Pensé que nunca preguntaría." Yo sonrío.

* * *

"Un nombre muy estúpido para un pub." Digo después de ser asaltado por muchas manos sucias… Pensé que Dumbledore estaba exagerando. "Y huele raro." Nada que amortigüe mi estado de animo como la gente que lucha por ponerme sus manos sucias. "Alguien me pisó el pie también." Dumbledore se ríe cuando llegamos a una pared de ladrillos.

"Te ofrecí zapatos, pero fuiste tú quien insistió en estar descalzo." Él me lo recuerda.

"¿La gente todavía te da la mano donde quiera que vayas?."

"Eso depende de la compañía." Golpea los ladrillos en un orden practicado haciendo que estos se desplieguen creando un arco. Maravilloso a la vista.

"Al menos no huele feo." Digo, decidido a no mostrarme demasiado emocionado. Dumbledore se ríe y comienza a caminar.

Estiro el cuello y giro mientras caminamos. Gente de todas las formas, tamaños y colores se lanzaban entre las tiendas e intentaban que su voz se escuchara por encima de las demás. Varios búhos se posaban sobre las farolas. Un hombre con dos patas de palo y un loro en el hombro. Los adoquines cuentan otra historia. Siglos de visitantes diarios caminando, sin embargo, no se han desgastado en absoluto. Una cosa muy útil la magia.

"Creo que un viaje al banco está en orden después de todo nada es gratis." Dumbledore dice que todavía parece distraído.

"Entonces el dinero obviamente no usas libras"le pido

"Ah, Galeón, Sickle y Knut. 29 knuts dan un sickles y 17 sickles un galeón." El dice entregándome una pequeña llave dorada. "Esta es la llave de tus bóvedas. Los duendes de Gringotts son difíciles de entender para la mayoría son ferozmente nobles con el banco y son una raza orgullosa. Muchos pasan toda su vida estudiando a los duendes con la esperanza de comprenderlos mejor."

"Eso los hace sonar como animales." Arrugo la frente.

"Y ese es el obstáculo que muchos nunca superaran. Una simple conversación les ahorraría años de investigación. Y haz bien en no insultarlos Habla claro y en voz alta."

"Esta llave tiene exactamente la misma edad que yo, hasta la segunda." Le digo mientras cruzamos el umbral del banco. "No puede ser una coincidencia." Miro hacia arriba y tengo que evitar mirar fijamente a los duendes. Parecen como me imagino que se vería la rodilla de Dumbledore si fuera verde.

"Antes eran una raza guerrera ahora se centran en la banca." Dumbledore dice casualmente. "Buenos días." Saluda al duende en el escritorio. "Harry aquí le gustaría visitar su bóveda."

" Y el 'joven Harry' tiene su llave." El duende pregunta con voz ronca y burlona. Levanto mi llave apenas alcanzando el escritorio. Maldigo estas pequeñas piernas. Me la arrebata y le examina intensamente. Miro hacia abajo y arrastro mi pie sobre la baldosa metálica a mis pies. Muchos magos frustrados se han quedado aquí, esperando. " Todo parece estar en orden." Él dice de mala gana. "Griphook!" Un duende de aspecto más joven se apresura a acercarse. "Bóveda 687." Luego dice algo que podría registrarse como otro idioma si no sonará como papel de lija contra otro papel de lija.

"Por aquí." Griphook dice. Lo seguimos a un carro de aspecto desvencijado unido a un carril de aspecto Igualmente frágil. Me siento y siento el miedo impreso en el carro.

"Qué-" Me cortaron cuando el carro se tambaleó hacia adelante. No puedo evitar gritar un poco. Eso explica el miedo. Dumbledore parece estar divirtiéndose. Nos detenemos tan repentinamente como comenzamos, me subo rápidamente a la pasarela.

"Llave." Él extiende su mano, yo pongo la llave en su mano teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo. Él abre una puerta grande.

"Cor." Digo, mirando el dinero que tengo adelante "¿Qué estoy mirando? ¿Cuál es el cambio en libras?." Le preguntó a Griphook.

"Tendría que consultar a mis superiores para obtener un tipo de cambio preciso." Él dice no tan servicialmente.

"Un cálculo aproximado no voy a decir nada contra Gringotts." Digo.

"Aproximadamente 5 libras británicas el galeón" Él dice. Miro hacia la bóveda.

"Demonios."

* * *

Salimos a la superficie un rato después. Ahora soy el orgulloso propietario de mi primera bolsa de mago. Aunque Dumbledore insiste en llamarlo monedero, conozco una bolsa de mago cuando la veo.

"Puedo obtener mi varita ahora?." Le pregunto al anciano. "Será de segunda mano? Realmente no me gusta la idea de eso."

"Muy rara vez una varita escogerá a otra bruja o mago. La tuya sin duda será una nueva." El dice. "Pero primero debemos obtener tu uniforme y otros suministros." Miro mi lista.

"Calderos?" Pregunto con incredulidad. Es como si toda la comunidad mágica fuera un mal programa de televisión.

"Profesor!" Miro hacia arriba, he seguido a Dumbledore a una tienda sin darme cuenta. La mujer mira por encima de su hombro. "No has hecho otro agujero en ningún lado ¿Verdad?" Ella camina alrededor de él.

"Hoy no querida." El sonríe y me mira.

"¿Otro para Hogwarts?" Ella pregunta, Dumbledore asiente. "No creo que te haya visto escoltar a un alumno tú mismo." Ella dice.

"He hecho una excepción para el Sr. Potter." El dice, dándome palmaditas en el hombro.

"¿Harry Potter?." Ella me mira por un momento. "Te pareces mucho a tú padre." Ella sacude la cabeza ligeramente. "Brazos arriba." Ella dice bruscamente. No me atrevo a desobedecer ahora que está en lo que parece ser el 'modo-medición'.

La cinta métrica ya se ha usado 30 veces hoy y cientos de veces desde que se hizo hace 17 años.

"13 galeones para el set, ¿A dónde debo enviarlos?." Ella pregunta, mirando entre Dumbledore y yo.

"4 Prives Drive en Surrey." Dumbledore dice.

"…vet Drive." Ella escribe. "Ahí vamos." Saco 13 monedas de oro para ella. Salimos de la tienda. Mientras charlamos sobre nosotros.

"La elección de la varita es una ocasión algo ceremoniosa." Dumbledore me dice. "Mejor experimentarlo por uno mismo." Señala la tienda de varitas. "De vez en cuando me gusta visitar a viejos estudiantes, recogeré tus otros artículos." Rápidamente me dirijo a la tienda de varitas. El timbre suena débilmente cuando abro la puerta de la tienda vacía.

La emoción y la maravilla de los incontables números de personas que han venido aquí por sus varitas están fuertemente impresos en los pisos de madera dura. Toda la tienda parece estar susurrando por magia oculta.

"Ah, Señor Potter. Pensé que lo vería pronto." Un hombre mayor se desliza a la vista desde atrás de una pila de cajas largas.

"Err… cierto." Digo, apenas aguantando mi emoción.

"Veo que Albus estaba contigo afuera. Un cliente muy complicado." Él asiente con la cabeza. "Difícil de hecho." Saca una varita de la nada y me la ofrece.

Cuando mis dedos se cierran alrededor de la madera, se calienta rápidamente, se la devuelvo con un grito.

"No, no. Ni siquiera cerca." Se rasca la barba y vuelve a desaparecer. Reaparece con una nueva varita. "9 pulgadas y media, tejo y un solo cabello de la cola de un unicornio."

Una varita muy vieja, que se acerca a los 70 años y pasa por cientos de manos, pero nunca encuentra a su pareja. Parece decepcionado de haber fallado nuevamente.

"Creo que la he molestado." Digo, devolviéndole la varita.

"Bastante." Me mira con curiosidad.

* * *

Seis varitas y un jarrón roto más tarde, regresa con una caja polvorienta. "Quizás este, 11 pulgadas, acebo y pluma de fénix."

Al igual que mi llave, la varita tiene la misma edad que yo, hasta el segundo. El árbol tenía 47 años cuando lo cortaron. La pluma del fénix tiene una edad similar al árbol, de alguna manera muy vaga no puedo ubicar su edad exacta. En lugar de hablar, esta varita me canta.

"Ahí está." Ollivander sonríe. "Un ajuste perfecto, curioso muy curioso."

"La pluma. Pertenece a-"

"El familiar de Albus Dumbledore." El asiente con ojos penetrantes. "Dio dos plumas, solo dos. La varita en la que reside la otra, es hermana en algunos aspectos, fue el arma que te dio esa cicatriz." Señala mi frente y fija sus ojos en mi 'marca registrada'. Maravilloso.


End file.
